SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE! MUSHROOM INSANITY STYLE!
by coolgirlgray
Summary: READ OR THE MUSHROOMS WILL ATTACK!! FWAHAHAHAHA-*hits a brick wall* D'OH! Chap 2 up: "Oy."
1. We are having difficulties right now ple...

Chap. 1: "We're having difficulties right now; please leave a message after the screams of horror."*screaming*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. If I did I would be living in Hawaii, in a mansion, rolling in cash and using one dollar bills as toilet paper.  
  
Mario, Peach, & her assistant were on their way to a vacation that they longingly deserved.  
  
Peach: *looking at the screen where a star appears around an island* "Oh, look at that."  
  
Announcer: "Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino! Ba ba loo poo! Come enjoy our exciting amusement parks & succulent sea food."  
  
Mario: *mouth starts watering* "Ohhhhh..."  
  
Announcer: "So come & let us refresh your body & spirit! Ba ba loo poo!"  
  
All of a sudden, Peach saw a shadowy figure that looked exactly like Mario.  
  
Peach: "Huh! Mario? *looks toward Mario* That shadow..*now looks at Toadsworth* Toadsworth, did you see-?"  
  
Toadsworth: *mouth also starts watering* "Yes, excellent."  
  
Peach: *sigh*  
  
!@$%&&*()%%@&*@()@)@&@%@%@&(**))_&$#@@!&(_  
  
T.V.: "SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE! Hoo hoo!"  
  
Katie: "Must. Play. Game. And. Must. Have. Fun."  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Katie: *crying* "I love this game." *drops controller but it breaks into 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 pieces* "That's something I would expect from a cartoon. *finally realizes what she did* D'OH!"  
  
Then she tried to put it together, pitifully.  
  
Katie: *singing* "The thingamabobber's connected to the, whatsitsname. The whatsitsname's connected to the..red thing. I'm gonna get killed if I don't, fix this. My brothers gonna yell like a, banshee. & I'll probably be dead tonight!"  
  
All of a sudden a white ghost appeared out of the controller.  
  
Katie: "Oooooohhhhhh, a white ghost! I mean- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-mushrooms- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
White Ghost: *rolls eyes & sighs*T_T;  
  
Katie: "That rhymed."^-^  
  
W.G.: "Listen, I'm supposed to be here to tell you that you are needed in this game & you're supposed to not believe me, yadda, yadda, yadda. You get the gist of it."  
  
Katie: "Really?"  
  
W.G.: "Yeah. Why? Don't you get the gist of it?"  
  
Katie: "NO-!"  
  
W.G.: "You don't get it?"  
  
Katie: "NO! I mean, YES!"  
  
W.G.: "You get it?"  
  
Katie: "YES!"  
  
W.G.: "Then what's wrong?"  
  
Katie: "NOTHING!"  
  
W.G.: "THEN WHY DID YOU SAY "REALLY"?"  
  
Katie: "BECAUSE I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE JOKING ABOUT ME BEING NEEDED IN THE GAME!"  
  
W.G.: "OH! SORRY!"  
  
Katie: "YOU ARE FORGIVEN!"  
  
W.G.: "CAN WE STOP SCREAMING?"  
  
Katie: "OK! Better?"  
  
W.G.: "Much. Now, you were saying?"  
  
Katie: *sigh* "Just capture me!"  
  
W.G.: "Alright! Alright! Keep your shirt on!" *under his breath* "For both our sakes."  
  
!#@%&*@))(*^$#@#^(()&%$#@@$^%%$@#^^#!!@$$@!@%%  
  
All of a sudden, they got an abrupt landing.  
  
Peach: "GAH! What happened?  
  
Mario: *in a daze* "Mama-mia...."  
  
(Out of the plane)  
  
One of Peach's other assistants: * looking at the gooey stuff on the ground* "What is this stuff?!"  
  
Toadsworth: "Don't touch that! *turning to Mario* I'm worried about the Princess. Who knows what might happen to her sensitive skin in this heat! Master Mario, would you mind looking for some assistance?"  
  
Mario: "Ok."  
  
Peach: *looking at the water tower & sees the shadow again* "What the-?"  
  
!*&@(&^#)*&%$*%#(*)*^)%#)+(_+&*%$%$(*)&#)_(^$%#X(%$  
  
(In some transport thingy)  
  
Katie: "Uh, where exactly are you going to drop me off?"  
  
W.G.: *gets a sinister look* "Hehehehehe.."=)  
  
Katie: 0_0 "Crud." *sees a pool of goo & gets as pale as the ghost* "You wouldn't!"  
  
W.G.: "Oh wouldn't I?" =) *drops her into the goo*  
  
Katie: T_T "I hate you."  
  
!*&%$*$()^)^^)^*#%#&%(^$%#@%(_&%##(%(^)^)%$#$*  
  
Mario: *Talking to the guy who gives him FLUDD*  
  
Guy Who Gives Him FLUDD: "You should take this! You're the one who made this whole stinkin' mess!"  
  
Mario: "What do you mean?"0_o;  
  
G.W.G.H.F.: "Don't play dumb, Dumby!"  
  
Mario: "Rrrrrriiiiiggghhhtttt..."0_o; *walks over to FLUDD* "Uh, hello?"  
  
FLUDD: "Power-up complete. Hello, I am FLUDD made by E. Gadd Science Inc. I hope to be of assistance."  
  
Mario: *thinking* "The machine talks!"0.0  
  
FLUDD: "It seems that you have a predicament with some paint. If you want to use the water from my tank to spray it off just press the button on my handle. But if you run out of water just get into a body of water & press the button until it is filled."  
  
Mario: "Ok." *hooks FLUDD onto his back.* "Now what do I do?"  
  
FLUDD: "Try spraying off the M's on the wall."  
  
Mario: "Ok."*sprays them off & gets 2 coins* "Cool, money."^-^  
  
*then he went over to the...blob & tried spraying it off*  
  
Mario: "It won't come off!" =(  
  
FLUDD: "Keep spraying."  
  
Mario: *sees a giant paint Piriana (hopefully that's spelled right) come up* "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A GIANT PIRIANA!"  
  
FLUDD: "Thank you mister stating of the obvious." T_T  
  
Mario: "You're welcome! I mean, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*farts*...."  
  
FLUDD: 0_o;  
  
G.W.G.H.F.: 0_o;  
  
Peach: 0_o;  
  
Toadsworth: 0_o;  
  
Mario: "Hopefully that can be edited out."  
  
Coolgirlgray: "Sorry, you did that of your own free will."  
  
Mario: "FART! I mean, CRUD!"  
  
ANYWAYS....  
  
Mario: *dodging the Piriana's mouth* "What the heck do I do now!?"  
  
FLUDD: "I don't know. You're the hero. You figure it out."  
  
Mario: T_T "I hate you."  
  
FLUDD: "And I, You."  
  
Mario: "I got it!" *flings FLUDD at the monster*  
  
FLUDD: "That was deliberate!"  
  
Mario: "I know."^-^  
  
FLUDD: "Look, Genius, the monster is made out of PAINT. You use WATER to get rid of PAINT. & I have WATER inside my tank that you could USE."  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "You flung me at the monster!"  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "You flung me at the monster!"  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "You. Flung. Me. At. The. Monster."  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "YOU FLUNG ME AT THE STINKIN MONSTER!!!!"  
  
Mario: "I said, WHAT DID I SAY! Not, WHAT DID I DO!"  
  
FLUDD: "YOU SAID 'I GOT IT!'"  
  
Mario: "Oh, ok."  
  
FLUDD: "OI VEY!"  
  
(Ricardo: NO! NOT THE CURSED OI VEY! NOOOOOO!! *runs into a tree*) (Coolgirlgray: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!) (Ricardo: Ok. *leaves*) (coolgirlgray: Boys.)  
  
(One hour later)  
  
FLUDD: "YOU ARE SO INCONTINENT!"  
  
Mario: "What?"  
  
FLUDD: "YOU HAVE TRIED THE STUPIDEST WAYS TO BEAT THIS THING!"  
  
Mario: "Name one."  
  
FLUDD: "First, you launched me at its mouth, then you hit it with a blade of GRASS, THEN you tried to sing it to sleep, which didn't help except you broke everyone's eardrums. AND FINALLY-!  
  
Mario: "OK! OK! I get your point! So, how do we beat it?!"  
  
FLUDD: "ARGH! Shoot water in its mouth you overweight Italian plumber!!!!"  
  
Mario: T_T "I resemble that remark." *shoots water in its mouth*  
  
Piriana: "I DIE!"*.dies*  
  
FLUDD: "DID YOU SEE HOW EASY THAT WAS!?"  
  
Mario: "Yeah." ^-^  
  
FLUDD: T_T (coolgirlgray: Notice how I am using that repeatedly.)  
  
All of a sudden a shine sprite shot out of the goo.  
  
Mario: 0.0 "Oooooohhhhhh. a shiny shiny!"  
  
FLUDD: "Pick it up you numskull!"  
  
&$*&*(&^$^%&$#_)(*_*&^(%++^(%@$**%)%)*%)%)*&%)*  
  
And it ends there..FOR NOW! I hoped you liked it! I was working really hard to make this over 1,000 words and succeeded! YES!!! DEFENCE! HUH! HUH! DEFENCE! HUH! HUH! Plus, I am having writers block now. ^-^; So REVIEW! OR I WILL DESTROY ALL MUSHROOMS WITHIN A TEN MILE RADIUS! WHICH I WAS PLANNING TO DO ANYWAYS!!!! FWAHAHAHAHAHAAH-*runs into a brick wall* D'OH! 


	2. Oy

Chap. 2: "Oy."  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Mario. Me only wish me did.  
  
(*^)^(%%#%)(*(&&)&#^#@!~*_+R#&  
  
WHERE WE LEFT OFF:  
  
FLUDD: "DID YOU SEE HOW EASY THAT WAS!?"  
  
Mario: "Yeah." ^-^  
  
FLUDD: T_T (coolgirlgray: Notice how I am using that repeatedly.)  
  
All of a sudden a shine sprite shot out of the goo.  
  
Mario: 0.0 "Oooooohhhhhh. a shiny shiny!"  
  
FLUDD: "Pick it up you numskull!"  
  
Mario: "OK! OK!" *picks it up* "SHINE!"  
  
FLUDD: 0_o;  
  
Mario: "It had to be said."  
  
FLUDD: "Ooooooook..."  
  
Police: "HEY YOU!"  
  
Mario: 0_0 "This won't end well."  
  
IN COURT:  
  
Judge: *bangs hammer thingy* "Court is now in session! The people of Isle Delfino VS. Mario of Mushroom Kingdom!"  
  
Lawyer Person Thing: *to Judge* "Thank you." *to everyone else* "As all of you are no doubt aware, someone has been trashing poor Isle Delfino with some paint like substance. And even endangering our very way of life!"  
  
Mario: "Paint can endanger your way of life? Why don't you just use a fire hose or something."  
  
L.P.T.: "That's true.."  
  
Judge: "AHEM!"  
  
L.P.T.: "I mean, that would be very bad." *winks to the judge*  
  
Judge: T_T "Oy. Does the guilty party have anything to say?"  
  
Mario: "MY MOTHER IS AN ARMADILLOW!" ^-^  
  
Judge: "Does the guilty party have anything INTELLIGENT to say?"  
  
Mario: "No." ^-^  
  
Judge: "Oy, again."  
  
FLUDD: "We're doomed."  
  
Judge: "Mario, how do you plead?"  
  
Mario: "Like this, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
  
Toad: *thumbs down* "Boo!"  
  
Judge: "Ya know, I'm sick of this! I find the guilty party...uh, GUILTY!"  
  
Peach: "Objection!"  
  
Mario: "You would!"  
  
Peach: "Mario!"  
  
Mario: "Sorry."  
  
Judge: "Oy, once again. *sigh* Overruled. Until he picks up this mess, Mario may NOT leave the island!! *bangs hammer thing* Court is adjourned!"  
  
%^*(%*&(^(^$##$@%$@^%#@#@&$@&$@&$@  
  
Katie: *gets out of the goo* "EEEWWW!! It's all yellow and..red! What the- *sees a boat* FINALLY! Civilization here I come!"  
  
LATER..  
  
Katie: *is walking away from a burning boat and whistling innocently* "Well, at least I got here!"^-^; *is at Delfino Plaza* "Huh?" *sees policemen talking to some fat plumber guy* "There he is."  
  
&$(^)&)(&*%)*&)*)(*+)(^(&#@$!%&*%^$#^_(_*&+&)^$$  
  
PoliceMan1: "Now what you have to do first is to clean up that huge mess over there! It's huge! You can't miss it!"  
  
PoliceMan2: "And don't even think about slacking off! We'll be watching your every move!"  
  
Mario: "What about when I need my private time?"  
  
PoliceMan1: "We're not gonna watch you do that you PERRRRRRRRRRSON!"=( (coolgirlgray: I made that up all on my own! ^-^)  
  
Mario: "Oh. Then can I have my private time now?!" *has his legs crossed*  
  
PoliceMan2: "NO!"  
  
Mario: "Dang it."  
  
PoliceMan1: "Now, please just clean the mess!"  
  
Mario: "OK!"^-^ *skips away like a 2 year old girl*  
  
PoliceMan1&2: 0.o  
  
PoliceMan2: "On his father's behalf, I'd like to pray that no one else in his family skips like a girl."  
  
PoliceMan1: *nods in agreement*  
  
(^$(&^$$$##!#%!)(*_+(_&^$^*%#@$$@@#!@  
  
Peach: *sees Mario skipping toward them* 0_o; "Mario over here!"  
  
Mario: *sees peach* "Oh hi Peach! I have to clean up that stinky pile of poo over there. CYA!"  
  
Peach: "MARIO!"  
  
Mario: "What?"  
  
Peach: "It's paint!"  
  
Mario: "....Yes..."  
  
Peach: "Oy."  
  
Mario: ^-^ "Bye!"  
  
Peach: "I am SO suing the guy who made us a couple." T_T  
  
(*)&%)*&%)*%&%(&%*^*&+)(+)(+)__&_^_%&^$(#  
  
Mario: *Destroys the monster* (coolgirlgray: I'm so lazy.) "PHEW!"  
  
FLUDD: "I know, that was a little difficult."  
  
Mario: "No, really, I mean, PHEW! Did you fart or something?"  
  
FLUDD: T_T  
  
All of a sudden an Isle Delfino resident runs past them & looks at them with a look on his face that you can tell he's been holding something in.  
  
I.D.R.: "IT WAS ME!!!" *runs away*  
  
Mario: 0_0 *blinks*  
  
FLUDD: 0_0 *blinks, if that's possible*  
  
Mario: "Oooooook..."0_0 "What the-? GAH!" *gets run over by a shadowy figure*  
  
Shadow Mario: *background music goes on* "Hehehehehe.." =)  
  
Mario: "Awwww..he gets a better theme than I do!" =(  
  
FLUDD: "There's no time to worry about that now! Look!"  
  
Mario: *sees Shadow Mario stealing Peach* "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Peach: *while being kidnapped* "Awwww, I never knew you cared!" =)  
  
Mario: "Who's going to bake my cakes?!"  
  
Peach: "I should've expected that." T_T  
  
Shadow Mario: "Just try & catch me now,"  
  
Mario: "Don't say it."  
  
Shadow Mario: "Chubby."  
  
Mario: "That's it." *puts FLUDD into spraying mode* "No more Mr. Nice Plumber." =( "HYAH!" *charges at Shadow Mario*  
  
Shadow Mario: 0_0 "Crud." *runs away with Peach in his hands*  
  
Mario: "Hehehehehe.." =) *sprays a gallon of water on Shadow Mario*  
  
Shadow Mario: *drops Peach* "ARGH! I'll get you for that! SOMEDAY!" *runs away*  
  
Peach: "ARGH! I know I saw that guy on the airstrip! Mario, go find that guy & I'll give him something to run away about!"  
  
Mario: *to himself* "Note to self: Never get on Peach's bad side." *to Peach* "Don't worry, I'll find him & you can do-uh, whatever you girls do to guys like him." *chases after him*  
  
Shadow Mario: "Hehehehehe." *jumps into the 'M' on the statue*  
  
FLUDD: "Mario! Try to spray it off."  
  
Mario: *tries it but only makes it grow bigger & starts shining* "Oh, that worked nicely." T_T  
  
FLUDD: "Well, I'm not the one who jumped into paintings their last adventure."  
  
Mario: "So?"  
  
FLUDD: "Ya know, I'm trying to make a point."  
  
Mario: *pokes FLUDD* "Point!" ^-^  
  
FLUDD: "You are an imbecile aren't you?"  
  
Mario: "Yeah." ^-^  
  
FLUDD: *sigh* T_T  
  
Mario: ^-^  
  
FLUDD: "The point that I'm trying to make is that you should jump into the 'M'"  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "I'm not even gonna respond to that."  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: T_T  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "OI VEY!"  
  
(Ricardo: -) (Coolgirlgray: *covers his mouth* Don't even try it. =( )  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
FLUDD: "THAT'S IT!" *throws Mario at the painting*  
  
Mario: "Yeah, what'd I say?"  
  
*&$*&$@%@#~r667!&)_+#6_%%4^%#^$#@~@!(#(  
  
Katie: *sees Mario being thrown at the 'M'* "NO!" *lunges at Mario*  
  
(*&%!7588653-6!#$@!~%^(&)*&652(^$*@^  
  
Mario: "What the-GAH!" *gets knocked to the ground*  
  
Katie: "Phew, I almost lost my chance."  
  
FLUDD: "Hey, what's the big idea?" =(  
  
Katie: *sees FLUDD* 0_0 "Oh no! It's Navi2!"  
  
FLUDD: "Oy."  
  
Katie: ^-^ "Anyway, do you guys mind if I join you on your little adventure..type..thing.."  
  
Mario: "You think that right after you almost broke every bone in my body, that I'm just gonna let you join us?"  
  
Katie: "Yeah."  
  
Mario: "Ok! Let's take her!" ^-^  
  
FLUDD: "You can't be serious!" 0_0  
  
Mario: "Nope! C'mon, let's go!" *grabs Katie & FLUDD*  
  
FLUDD: "Someone kill me now."  
  
Katie: *holds up some pliers* "That can be arranged." =)  
  
FLUDD: *gulp* "Never mind." 0_0  
  
Mario: "Now, let's go!" *holds on to them tight & jumps into the 'M'*  
  
Katie: "This is so much better than PLAYING the game."  
  
Mario: "What game?"  
  
Katie: "Er, nothin'."  
  
(*&%$327$&(%_^)(*&$#@@%#%^*(&*^^*%)&$&%##  
  
HA! Another chapter completed. Now, PLEASE REVIEW! Tomorrow is Friday so at least some of you might have time to review my little story? *gives puppy face* & yes I know I skipped the jail part, but I just wanted to get this part over with so don't sue me about it. & I also know that I didn't say that the statue came up after he beat the monster, but you would've known it anyways, so, why put it? But anyways, the next chapter is: "The Road To The Big Windmill!" 


End file.
